Project Goliath
by The Only Mighty One
Summary: Busuzima has found a new master, and is now working on a new project: Project Goliath...
1. 1 Project Goliath

Disclaimer: Well, you know how that goes: There's nothing here I own, exept Goliath and my own storyline.   
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Project Goliath  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It has been a while since Xion found the relic and used it for his own good. When Yugo and Gado defeated Xion in his ultimate form, he realized he had to find other ways of finding his origin. The relic was secured away so that it could never be used again.  
  
In the past 2 years nothing serious has happened. Only the mad scientist Busuzima escaped. Most people, who witnessed it, said that he was taken by some sort of demon. But no one believed that. He became hyper beast and got away. That was the theory.   
  
Now there is only peace and harmony in the Zoanthrope kingdom under the reign of king Orion and prince Cronos. Even Uranus is locked away in Uriko's body, and it will most likely never be seen again.  
  
But far away in the mountains of Japan, there is a secret laboratory where Busuzima is doing his work. But now he is working for someone other then himself.   
  
"Busuzima!"  
  
The thundering voice shocked Busuzima, and as he neared his new master the situation sent shivers up his spine…he looked with his red glowing eyes in the direction of his master and answered.  
  
"What is your wish, oh great master of mine"  
  
"It is time to awaken "project Goliath ", and bring him here quick. Uranus is becoming to strong to handle"  
  
"B.. But, master. I think he isn't ready yet."  
  
An arm shot from the shadow and grabbed Busuzima by the throat.  
  
"I don't tolerate questioning!"  
  
As Busuzima was lifted from the ground, he grabbed the arm to gasp for breath.   
  
"You know you are just a little bug compared to my powers and still you think you can talk to me as I am your equal!"  
  
With a hard throw Busuzima was launched into the air and bashed hard against the iron wall.  
  
He stood up fast and ran away in fear.  
  
As Busuzima went down a long stairway, he finally entered a small room where a giant man was captured in a glass tube. The man was bald and had a barcode burned on his chest. The tube was full of a strange liquid and the man was wired over his whole body. Busuzima pushed a button and the wires shot loose. The liquid was also flushed. As the man fell out of the tube, Busuzima carefully went over to him and picked him up.   
  
Suddenly the man woke up and pushed Busuzima away. He could hardly stand on his own legs, but he was trying not to let Busuzima know that.   
  
"The master wants to see you" Busuzima said carefully  
  
*The master* he thought. Was this the end of his training, of his torment? The past 2 years Busuzima was preparing him for a great 'mission'. Was this the moment?  
  
"Come, the master doesn't like to wait"   
  
Busuzima got impatience, and walked toward the man.  
  
"NOW"  
  
He grabbed him, but he still resisted. He got up and pushed Busuzima aside.   
  
"You dare to defy me" Busuzima shouted. "Fine, then prepare yourself for a fine punishment."  
  
As the man looked, Busuzima's form changed. As his head got bigger and his skin greener, he had hoped that he had listened to Busuzima. As Busuzima completed his chameleon form, he walked towards his subject. The man got the shivers and tried to run. Busuzima's tongue however, thought something else. He wrapped his tong around him and tossed him hard. He flew for 1 second and then he bashed against the floor unconscious.   
  
As he woke, he released he was no longer in the dark basement. He saw some weird equipment and he realized he was tied up.  
  
"Aaah, you are finally awake" Busuzima stepped from the shadow into the light. "The master wants to speak to you…..in person!!"  
  
"Thank you Busuzima, you can go now"  
  
A man dressed in leather clothing appeared from the shadow. He had an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Master, why do I have to leave?"  
  
"Again you question my orders……"  
  
Buszima wanted to run before his master turned his wrath against him.  
  
"Actually I think you'll be quite helpful this time. So you can stay".  
  
He turned to the man.  
  
"Do you know why you are here?"  
  
"No I do not know" he said in broken English.   
  
"Your name is Goliath and you have been created to serve me. I intend to send you on your mission, the mission you have been preparing for. But before you go, two things must happen first. One, you must swear your loyalty to me and you will never quit your mission until I say you may quit. So tell me what is your mission and who is your master!!"  
  
Goliath thought for a second. If he said his mission and pledge his loyalty to this freak, he could go free. If he didn't, he would be the rest of his life in that glass tube where he came from.  
  
"My mission is to find and destroy Uranus".  
  
"And who is your master?"  
  
"You are my master".  
  
He began to laugh as Goliath finished his words. His laugh was diabolically and he trembeled when he heard it.   
  
"And now the second thing"  
  
He neared Goliath to look him in the eyes. As Goliath looked back he got terrified by the look he had.  
  
"It is time to awaken your beast. Busuzima has kept it 'asleep' for a while, because you where getting to strong for us to handle."  
  
"Why me?" Goliath asked  
  
"Nineteen years ago you were born in a zoanthrope family. But there was something wrong with you. After some tests, it seemed that you had an extraordinary blood type. As soon as possible your parents dumped you here with me. They agreed I could do with you whatever I wanted".  
  
"They dumped me here?"  
  
"Muahahaha, yes." They didn't give a shit about you any more. You were a freak in their eyes. But now you are my slave and I have given you a purpose. You can not match my powers, so I would recommend you not to try me, or disobey me. Busuzima, give me the drugs.  
  
Busuzima gave his master an injection needle with the drugs. He implanted the needle in Goliath's neck. Goliath screamed out of pain.  
  
"Now get back, he is going to beastorize"  
  
Goliath felt a tormenting pain in his head and it was spreading to other parts of his body. He felt like he would explode, like he could burst out of his skin anytime. In his mind he turned his head and he saw a giant gate opening before him. He wanted to walk away, but there was nowhere he could go. As he stood there he heard terrifying roars from behind the gate. It suddenly got bashed open by the beast inside. As the beast feasted on his body in his mind, he began to change. His body became larger and the belts around his arms and snapped . His head got bigger and his teeth where growing like mad. His skin turned green and got rougher. Spikes were coming out of his back, and his arms and legs were reformed.   
  
As he got up he realized he was no longer human. He was a Zoanthrope  
  
"Behold, Busuzima. Behold the second strongest Zoanthrope alive. Behold Goliath the Tyrannosaur Rex".  
  
"I would like to see your power, hmmmm. Busuzima!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I would like you to fight Goliath. Goliath, get Busuzima!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
But Busuzima didn't have the time to ask why because he had a raging Tyranosaur coming his way. He knew if he didn't beastorize he would be killed. And even that would not be enough to take on Goliath.  
  
As Goliath stormed towards Busuzima, he tried to become invisible. But Goliath's nose was enough to detect him. He made a quick move with his "jaws of death" and grabbed him at his arm. Busuzima screamed, but it only pleasured Goliath. He ripped of Busuzima's arm and bashed him with his tail.   
  
* This is your payment for all the pain and suffering you let me endure*   
  
His head was reaching for his neck and he opened his mouth. His teeth were shining in the bright light.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Goliath stopped. He grabbed Busuzima and tossed him away.   
  
"Well done Goliath. No worries, Busuzima's arm will grow back in time" he smiled. "But now it is time for you to go on your mission. Kill Uranus, Kill Uriko and let nothing stop you!"  
  
__________________________________________________________ 


	2. 2 Goliath's First Massacre

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1  
  
________________________________  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Goliath's first massacre  
  
Somewhere in Tokyo, Yugo woke up shocked as he heard someone from the next room scream. He stood up and checked it out.   
  
Alice was sitting on her bed, all sweaty. When she saw Yugo coming inside her room she began to cry. She got out of bed, ran towards him and jumped in his arms.  
  
"Whoooo, easy. What's wrong Alice?"  
  
"Something terrible is going to happen soon."  
  
Yugo looked in her eyes. Her eyes were full of tears and sorrow, like she has seen something very awful.  
  
"What is going to happen then, Alice? What did you see?"  
  
"There is something coming here; to take Uriko. It is very strong, even stronger than Xion was, back 2 years ago. I'm afraid that we can't stop it."  
  
Alice began crying again. Yugo let go of Alice and walked towards the room of Uriko. He entered the room and saw her sleeping like a baby. Nothing was wrong, nothing had happened, yet.  
  
Yugo knew that something was about to happen. He had never seen Alice so freaked out before, but what did Alice mean? What is that thing that is coming; coming to take Uriko. He thought it was best to inform some fellow zoanthropes in Japan to take a look out in the streets.   
  
Two days later, Goliath finally reached Tokyo. It was night, but he smelled so many things. He was hungry, hungry for blood and carnage. He needed to feed himself and he wanted to fight. He wanted to fight another zoanthrope, one strong enough to give a little resistance.  
  
As he walked trough the dark streets of Tokyo, he heard some people fight. He rushed towards it; he wanted to fight as well. But when he had almost reached the fight, he stopped. He decided to check out who was fighting a dozen men all by him self.  
  
"Come on, what are you waiting for? Attack me!"  
  
Goliath saw a man with a purple shirt and red eyes walking towards the gang of men. They outnumbered him by 12, but still they were terrified. He also saw some men lying down on the ground; unconscious.   
  
"Are you afraid?" the man said teasing "Are you not mad that I too out a couple of your friends?"   
  
"YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT SHENLONG!!"  
  
The leader of the gang was furious and jumped towards Shenlong. He tried to hit him with a steel pipe, but Shenlong easily evaded the move. The man tried to hit him again. This time Shenlong didn't evade and the pipe bashed against his head.   
  
"Ha, how does it feel to lose, you worthless pile of shit"!!  
  
As the man pulled the pipe back, he saw that it didn't even scratch Shenlong's face. He got terrified, as he looked in the burning red eyes of Shenlong.  
  
"I must admit that you have guts. Hitting me with a steel pipe is something, but calling me names!"  
  
Shenlong grabbed the steel pipe out of the hands of the man.   
  
"You have made the most terrible mistake in your life, calling me names!"  
  
He bent the pipe and threw it away then he grabbed the man by his throat.   
  
"Help me!"  
  
But his gang was nowhere to be seen. They all ran away in fear, when they saw that not even a steel pipe could hurt Shenlong, but they didn't know that at the exit, a hungry monster was waiting for them.  
  
Shenlong was too busy with the leader of the gang, that he didn't notice that at the exit there was a massacre going on.  
  
"P..P..Please, don't hurt me".  
  
"Well well, I like that look on your face. You must be terrified, aren't you"?  
  
"Y..Yes, I am. Please let me go".  
  
"Let me think for a minute, NO!"  
  
"Plehehease". The man said crying.   
  
"You know what; I give you a head start".  
  
Shenlong loaded some energy to his hand and blasted the man away. The man got up and ran towards the exit. But he suddenly stopped when he saw a giant man standing there, with one of his comrades in his hand. When he looked around he saw all the corpses of the rest of his gang, all ripped open and bleeding. One of them was still alive and crawled towards him.  
  
"Help me".  
  
When he saw him he began to scream. His legs where torn of and he was bleeding like a maniac.  
  
"Please, help me. I can't feel my legs. I think I broke them.   
  
He looked back and saw that he didn't have his legs anymore. He began to scream as well.  
  
Suddenly Goliath grabbed him.  
  
"It is time for you to die".  
  
As the leader watched, Goliath squashed the head of his already dying comrade. He screamed and wanted to run away, but he couldn't. He was so scared that his legs wouldn't move.   
  
As the leader saw Goliath approach him, he began to scream. Goliath raised his fist  
  
"It is time for you to die".  
  
"Stop"  
  
Shenlong saw what was going on, and as he looked to Goliath he saw noting but madness in his eyes. It was if he was possessed by something.   
  
"What the f*ck is going on here. Why did you kill them".  
  
"I like to kill"  
  
"Okay, then try to kill me"  
  
"Ha, I'd love to"  
  
Goliath grabbed the leader and tossed him so hard that, when he bashed the wall, noting but a great puddle of blood was left at the bottom of the wall, while it was still dripping from the wall.  
  
"Was that necessary"?  
  
"I don't want anyone to interfere with our fight"  
  
"As if he would be a threat to us, Shenlong said. "Right, let's dance"  
  
"Yes, let's"  
  
As Goliath and Shenlong rushed towards each other, they both shifted to there beast form, ready for battle.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
I'd like to thank Drag-On for helping me translate the story and Kida Lee for Encouragement and inspiration  
  
Hope you like, plz comment. 


	3. 3 The Discovery

Chapter 3  
  
The Discovery  
  
TCHING..WHAM  
  
As Shenlong bashed heads with Goliath, the ground was shaking and the windows of the surrounding buildings smashed.  
  
Shenlong lost the head bash and he was thrown into the air. He made a quick back flip and landed on his legs. He looked into the eyes of Goliath. In his beast form, Goliath's eyes looked even more dark than in his human form. Shenlong got the shivers but he ignored any of his fears.   
  
Goliath rushed towards Shenlong, head forward again.   
  
As the tiger saw the t-rex rushing towards him, he stamped hard on the ground.  
  
BAAAAAAAAANG  
  
A wave of energy blasted from around Shenlong's foot. Goliath lost his balance and fell onto the ground.   
  
Shenlong jumped and stomped Goliath in his back. As he backed away, thinking that he had won, Goliath jumped up…..  
  
TCHING  
  
The sparks were coming of Goliath tail and it was aiming for Shenlong's chest.  
  
BASH  
  
Shenlong flew once again through the air. This time he didn't have the chance to correct himself. Goliath was already there to hit him hard against the ground.  
  
As Shenlong tried to get up, Goliath kicked him in the stomach and grabbed his head. He bashed Shenlong into a wall and again, and again. Shenlong was bleeding all over his head, but was still in his beast form.   
  
"This is my last chance; he thought. I can't hold out much longer"  
  
He grabbed the arm of Goliath and turned it around. Goliath let him go. Shenlong made a jump kick and Goliath was forced to back away.   
  
Shenlong gathered all his power and unleashed his beastdrive. He rushed towards Goliath, who was still confused of the sudden kick in his face. Shenlong grabbed him and aimed his energy at his chest.   
  
"TAKE THIS!!"  
  
As Goliath received the energy bomb on his chest he began to feel an enormous pain in his body. He suddenly felt some blood come out of his mouth.  
  
As Shenlong watched, he noticed that there was a barcode on Goliath chest. It was shining, first blue, then yellow, then red and then black again. As the barcode kept shining, the effect of his beastdrive wore off. It didn't work  
  
"What the…?"  
  
He realized that his final attempt to win had no effect.  
  
Goliath puked and stood up, still in his beast form. He was a little confused and everything around him was hazy.  
  
"That barcode must be his weakness; Shenlong thought. It must be destroyed".  
  
As Shenlong charged up all his power to his fist, Goliath snapped out of his confusion and rushed towards Shenlong.  
  
Just when Goliath wanted to bite Shenlong in his head, he was finished charging. He evaded the move and red sparks flew of Shenlongs fist as he punched Goliath on his barcode. Goliath flew trough several walls before hitting the ground. Shenlong fainted, for he had used all of his powers for his last punch.   
  
He stood up, no longer in his beast form. The barcode on his chest was almost gone. Only one stripe and a number remained and it wasn't glowing any more. He looked around; he didn't know where he was or what he was doing. He walked away into a dark alley, now on a new mission. To find out whom he was.  
  
"What the F*CK happened here"  
  
Yugo, who had heard that Shenlong was picking on anti zoanthrope gangs, came to the place where it all happened. He looked freaked as he saw all the corpses and a great bloodspot on the wall and floor  
  
"Shenlong couldn't do all this, it's not his style, he thought. And I smell something else, this stinks"  
  
"Ooooh, ouch"  
  
Yugo heard the cry, it was Shenlong. He helped him get up   
  
"Wow, Shenlong; what happened here, man"?   
  
  
  
Shenlongs face was covered in blood and he was still very weak.  
  
"It..it was horrible. There is a new zoanthrope in town; he is responsible for all these deaths".  
  
Where is he now"?  
  
Shenlong pointed to a great hole in the wall.  
  
"Wow!! Did you bash him trough 3 walls?! Man, you really know how to overdo it sometimes".  
  
Shenlong smiled and fainted again.   
  
"Shit, I have to take him to Alice. She knows how to deal with this".  
  
Alice was busy in her privet hospital when Yugo came in, with Shenlong in his hands.  
  
"What happened to him"? Alice asked  
  
"He was attacked by a horrible zoanthrope, could it be the zoanthrope you mentioned 3 days ago. The zoanthrope you saw in your dream, the one that is coming to take Uriko"?  
  
"Shut up, this guy is dying here; he used all of his powers to defeat what ever he was fighting. He needs surgery now, his wounds won't heal".  
  
After a while the situation was stable, Shenlong wounds began to heal again, but he was in a coma".  
  
"How long will it take for him to wake up"?   
  
"I think he will be okay in less than 3 days. Don't tell Uriko about this, okay Yugo"?  
  
"Okay Alice". Yugo turned to himself: I think I'd better inform Gado about this. This is serious"  
  
"BUSUZIMA"!!!  
  
"Yes, I'm coming oh great master"  
  
Busuzima's arm was fully restored. He fell on his knees and greeted his master with a respectful bow.  
  
"Goliath has fought Shenlong…."  
  
"And!! Who won"?!  
  
"LET ME FINISH!! It does not matter, Shenlong found out about the barcode on Goliath chest and he vaporized almost all of it. He knows now where his weak spot is, and you know what happens when the barcode is gone".   
  
"Yes, we will lose control over him"  
  
"Precisely, you are going to kill Shenlong, for he must not tell Yugo and his pals. So go; and kill Shenlong". 


	4. 4 The Rescue

Chapter 4  
  
The Rescue  
  
FLAPFLAPFLAPFLAP….  
  
Yugo was waiting on a high building, when the helicopter came. It landed on the spot before Yugo's feet. A tall man with grey hear, jumped out.  
  
"Well, well Yugo. It has been a while since I last saw you, now what is the big emergency"?  
  
"First, let's get of this roof, the cold is killing me".  
  
"Ha ha, you still have a very sensitive nose, do you"?  
  
"What do you think, I am a wolf. Now let's go inside. Alice is waiting with some thee".  
  
Gado rolled with his eyes  
  
"Ow, jolly. How nice".  
  
Yugo and Gado went down with an elevator. Gado became a little impatient.  
  
"How long will it take to get on the 4th floor"?  
  
"Well….about ten minutes".  
  
"What?! You could better start talking now; this is a complete wasted of time".  
  
"Okay, but don't interrupted me. I'll tell you what I know".  
  
Yugo told Gado about the dream Alice had, how he found Shenlong all beaten to a pulp and that Shenlong was now in a coma for over 2 days.  
  
"We still don't know who has done all these horrible things, but I can assure you. When we find this guy, it will be tough to defeat him".  
  
"So it seems. So Shenlong already fought this guy, right? I have the feeling that the one responsible for this will come back to finish him".  
  
"What, do you mean that it could go to the hospital to finish Shenlong. That means that all the other patients are in danger".  
  
"Yes, let's pick up Alice and go over there".  
  
"HELP..HELP"!!  
  
A woman ran down the street with two bandits casing her.  
  
"You can run, but you can't hide".  
  
It was night, nobody could hear here. Nobody, without good ears.  
  
The bandits drove the woman inside a dark ally.  
  
"Oh no" the woman said crying  
  
"Oh yes, gnananana".  
  
"Please don't hurt me, here's my purse".  
  
"Why that's most generous of you, but we want more".  
  
"What"?!  
  
"Those earrings and necklace you wear are also very beautiful".   
  
"No, please. Please, not my necklace".  
  
"Whahaha"!!  
  
One of the bandits ripped off the necklace.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAH"!  
  
The woman began to scream  
  
"Shut up"!  
  
The bandit raised his fist to hit her, but suddenly an big hand grabbed his arm.  
  
"What the…. Who are you, let go of me"!!  
  
"No more".  
  
Goliath lifted the man and tossed him into the garbage.   
  
The second bandit grabbed his gun and began to shoot at Goliath. He evaded each bullet, until he was all out and Goliath was only a meter away.  
  
Goliath snatched the gun out of his hands and pulverized it before his eyes. As the bandit saw this, he wet his pants.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"!!!!  
  
He ran away screaming, leaving his comrade all by himself.   
  
"Ouch, man that guy is strong. Better to get a weapon" the bandit spoke to himself  
  
The bandit grabbed a piece of sharp glass. He ran towards Goliath who was helping the woman to get up.  
  
"HEY, BONEHEAD"!!!  
  
Goliath looked up. The bandit pierced the piece of glass into Goliath's stomach, but it broke on contact with his skin. The bandit looked up and saw the horror in Goliath eyes. His eyes where burning.  
  
"He, who wants to take life, doesn't deserve to live. For all life is holy and you do not have the right to take it"   
  
"Huh"!?  
  
Goliath grabbed his head and smashed it against the wall. His head exploded when he hit the wall. Blood was dripping from the wall and Goliath hands were covered in blood. He still had his brains in his hands.  
  
"AAAAAAAAH"!!!  
  
The woman screamed very loud.   
  
"You murderer".  
  
Goliath suddenly snapped out of it and saw what he had done. He looked at his hand and saw that he still had the brain in his hand. He shocked by his own deed.  
  
As he looked to his hands he turned around and ran away. He kept on running, until he could no more. He sat down and began to cry.  
  
"Who…what am I, what more horrible things have I done"?  
  
As Goliath was crying someone came by him running. He looked at the person and he smelled something at him. His blood began to boil as he smelled the sent of Uriko, coming from Yugo who was on his way to the hospital. 


	5. 5 Battle

Well people, finally a nother chapter. Sorry for the ones who read this. Have fun and keep on the reviews  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Battle  
  
"Yugo, wait"!  
  
Yugo, Alice and Gado where on there way to the hospital.  
  
"YUGO, WAIT "!!!!  
  
"What?"  
  
Yugo stopped and turned to Alice. Gado also stopped, but only a few meters ahead.  
  
"Do you feel that dark energy"?  
  
"Dark ener…..? Ow Shit. This is not good"  
  
Yugo began sniffing around.  
  
"What's the matter"?  
  
"Can't you feel it"? Alice asked  
  
"Feel what"?  
  
"Never mind, Your to hardheaded for that".  
  
"HA, thank you".  
  
Gado turned to Yugo. It was no use to ask Alice what was going on.  
  
"Yugo, what do you smell"?  
  
"It's that same stink that was hanging around the area where I found Shenlong.  
  
"You mean the killer is here somewhere"!!  
  
"To be exact, he's over there".  
  
The Tyrannosaurus appeared from the shadow. His eyes burning like hellfire. Yugo felt an enormous power coming from it. For the first time in two years he was afraid, afraid of being beaten.  
  
"Alice, is this the monster you dreamed about"?  
  
"No, but….".  
  
"RWAAAARGH"!!!!  
  
The Tyrannosaurus attacked, running towards Gado. Gado shifted almost immediately to his beast form. He tried to defend to coming head but, but he was too late. Yugo jumped and also shifted to his beast form. He caught Gado just before he smacked against the ground. Yugo looked at Gado. It was clear. If they wanted to beat this monster, they have to work together once again. They stood up and looked to there enemy. With a gigantic roar, the two heroic zoanthropes rushed towards the Tyrannosaurus who was waiting for them.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Well, I'm finally here. Maybe there are some interesting specimens I can take home to study, hihihi"  
  
Busuzima was at the front of Alice's private hospital. As he kicked in the door, he shifted to his beast from. The people working there tried to stop him, but it was in vain. None of the few zoantropes there was strong enough to take him out. As he defeated everyone standing in his way, he didn't notice there was a shadow following him.  
  
Busuzima entered the room where Shenlong lay. He was still asleep. Busuzima became normal again.  
  
"It is time to remove some wires" Busuzima said laughing.  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
A broken voice came from behind him and as Busuzima turned he got a hard stomp in the stomach, followed by an even harder kick to his head. Busuzima bashed trough the window. As he fell down, he made a back flip and landed on his legs. He was pissed of.  
  
"Show yourself, you little wuss".  
  
Stun jumped from the window, and landed only a few meters away from Busuzima. Busuzima got scared, because Stun was the only being here strong enough to beat his ass. He knew Stun was way more powerful than him.  
  
"So, we meet again. Why do you want to kill a defenseless man or where you planning to just tab all his blood for your twisted experiments".  
  
"Wow, wow, wooooow. One question at the time, please. Okay, answer to your first question: So we do. Now your second question: That's none of your business"!  
  
Stun smiled and said  
  
"I hoped that you would say that, now I can beat an answer from you"?  
  
"Ha, do you still think that you can beat me"?  
  
Stun shot into a diabolical laughter: "WHAHAHA. Yes, I most certainly do".  
  
Busuzima got more scared by the second.  
  
"Ow, okay. Than I have some questions for you. How did you know where I was"?  
  
"I saw you sneaking up into the city. I figured that you where up to no good".  
  
"Well, I need to do some things before I leave and you're not on my list. So be a good little bug and nothing will happen to you.  
  
"WHAHAHA, man you're funny".  
  
Busuzima couldn't stand out that Stun was laughing at him. In a rage attack, he ran towards Stun. He tried to grab him, but Stun evaded and grabbed his leg. He pulled Busuzima on the ground and smacked him hard against the wall. Stun laughed and said  
  
"Ha, that was a lousy attack".  
  
"Shut up"!!  
  
Busuzima shifted to his beast form. Stun also did it. Busuzima rushed towards Stun and jumped into a kamikaze attack. He simply did one step aside and he grabbed Busuzima by his tail. Stun began to whirl him around. He aimed for a car and threw him. Busuzima tried to get up, but his body refused. He was no longer able to maintain his beast form. He lost his conscious.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
And with a final blow Yugo fell down on the ground. Gado was only a few meters away, lying on the ground unconscious. Bleeding like hell.  
  
"Yugo!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Alice screamed and rushed towards him.  
  
"Stay back, Alice!! I can take this nut by myself!! "  
  
Alice ignored Yugo and grabbed him by the shoulder. I an instant Goliath was there. He pushed Alice away and grabbed Yugo by his throat. Goliath shifted back to his human form and said  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"What? Uch. Who do you mean?"  
  
"You know who I mean. The one who can call out Uranus".  
  
Alice stood up and looked at Goliath. She said  
  
"I know who you mean, so let him go!!!"  
  
Goliath threw Yugo to the ground next to Gado. He turned to Alice  
  
"So, who do I need than?"  
  
"You mean Uriko, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Where is she"?  
  
Goliath walked towards Alice. She got scared. She now considered that this was a wrong decision. She now stood alone against this monster. Like a cat closing in a mouse.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hoped you like it. Please submit review.  
  
I also like to thank Tiger. Read his stories, he's good :D :P  
  
Thanks to Kida Lee for encouraging me to finish the story 


	6. 6 No title yet

Chapter 6  
  
SLASH  
  
Alice fell down on the ground. She had a large wound on her arm and it was bleeding like hell. She stood up quickly and tried to run away. But her attacker was quicker. He stomped her on the ground. She bashed out of her beast form.   
  
"No!" Alice thought "I can not lose, I may not lose and I will not LOSEEEEAAARGH"  
  
Goliath stood there, watching Alice change into her hyper beast form. He attacked, but Alice was way faster than him. She easily evaded his move and kicked him hard in his balls. Goliath screamed out of pain. Not even in Busuzmia's laboratory he felt this kind of pain. This was absolutely the most painful experience in his life. It tore him apart. He fell down on his knees and changed back to his human form.   
  
-"Eat this"- Alice thought.  
  
She kicked him in his face. He flew some meters and rammed a wall, but it didn't do him anything. The pain between his legs was so horrible; it was like his second brain was smashed into a pulp. He looked at Alice. He realized she did this for her friends. She gained enormous power for the love of her friends. He suddenly felt a terrible cold inside of him. He was alone; there was nobody that would care for him if he was in danger, nobody. Not even his master would help him if it was needed. He began to cry. Suddenly some started talking to him. It happened so fast. It was like someone beamed it into him.  
  
"Stand up, you little rat!! Can't you do anything right? Go kill that woman!!!"  
  
"No" he thought. "I will not kill her. I won't, leave me alone!"  
  
"What, you are disobeying my orders. KILL HER!!"  
  
"NO, she is just protecting her friends. I agreed to attack Uriko, to draw Uranus out. But I will not kill people who are fighting out of love".  
  
"KILL HER!!!"  
  
"NOOOOO!!!"  
  
Alice watched as Goliath smashed himself against the wall. Head first. He fainted.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
At the same time somewhere deep within the mountains of Japan, a dark creature stood up from his throne. He looked up, smiled and said to himself:  
  
"Looks like I have to take care of this by myself".  
  
As it walked towards his destination a man called Xion woke up screaming.  
  
"What was that power? It was like the first time I opened up the tabula. No, it can not be. I will not let it happen again".  
  
He stood up, dressed himself and got the first plane leaving Europe to Japan.   
  
Yugo woke up. He had an enormous headache. He looked up and looked in the worried eyes of Alice. Right behind her stood Gado. He carried a man on his shoulders. Both looked okay. He took a deep breath and stood up.   
  
"Wow, that was…is that the guy who attacked us"?!  
  
Yugo beheld a man with a terrible wound on his head.  
  
"Yes" Alice replied "He knocked himself out, it was like he was possessed. We need to help him".  
  
"For your good information, he tried to kill us all, just so that he could find out where Uriko was".  
  
"Shut up, Yugo". Gado interfered. "This guy is very special. I have heard of prehistoric zoanthorpes. There are more like him, but they are rare. If this guy really is possessed by somebody, we must set him free. Maybe we could welcome him in our group".  
  
Nobody ever won a discussion with Gado. Well, Alice did once won and Uriko to, but that's another story. Yugo had never won a discussion with Gado and that's what mattered now. They brought him to Alice's private hospital, where Uriko awaited them. When she saw Alice she began to run towards her:  
  
"Busuzima was here and he wanted to take out Shenlong. But Stun was here to and he took him out. It was great: Stun grabbed him by the tail and hem whooped him around and.. and….."  
  
She lost her breath when she saw the terrible wounded man on Gado shoulder.  
  
"What happed to him? Yugo, did you lost your patience again? Beating up such a poor guy is not fare".  
  
Yugo looked at Alice. She turned to Uriko again. Alice just wanted to ask where Busuzima was now, but someone came running from the hospital.  
  
"Miss Alice, there is someone on the phone for you"!  
  
They all went inside the hospital. Stun was waiting for them.   
  
"Well well, it has been al while" Stun stood up from his chair and walked towards Gado  
  
"Where is he? Where is Busuzima"? Gado asked.  
  
"Follow me".  
  
In the meantime Alice picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello. Who is this"?  
  
Alice got pale when she heard Xion voice on the other side of the phone  
  
Well, this sure was a lousy chapter. I wonder if it's still useful to keep on writing this story. Please review 


End file.
